Father-in-Chief
Father-in-Chief – pięćdziesiąty-drugi odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Nowy wódz Jagunów ma zostać wybrany, ale tego dnia, Ametyst jest zbyt chora, żeby zająć się dziećmi, więc Błysk zabiera je ze sobą. Nie tylko maluchy wywołują mały chaos, ale wódz Zefir zostaje porwany przez Tropiciela. Streszczenie Błysk pyta się wodza Zefira, czy ten jest gotowy na omówienie planów na jutro. Zefir odpowiada, że tak, po czym zaprowadza Błyska do Skały Wodzów. Błysk mówi Zefirowi, że kiedy wszyscy strażnicy zbiorą się jutro przy Skale Wodzów, ceremonia wstąpienia się rozpocznie. Zefir opowiada, że podczas swoich lat jako wódz, leciał w przestworzach i opiekował się Avalorem, tak jak słońce, ale każde słońce, które wschodzi, musi zajść, i teraz musi zdecydować, kto będzie nowym wodzem avalorskich Jagunów. Błysk, który bardzo chce zostać wodzem, próbuje to dyskretnie zasugerować Zefirowi, ale ten mu przerywa, mówiąc, że nowy wódz musi być odpowiedzialny wobec wszystkich Jagunów w Avalorze. Błysk zapewnia Zefira, że ceremonia wyjdzie doskonale. Zefir jest tego pewien, bo wyznaczył Błyska na upilnowanie wszystkiego, i prosi go, by nie było zamieszania z powodu jego emerytury. Błysk obiecuje to Zefirowi i potem błaga Elenę, Monsuna i Lunę, którzy przygotowywali wszystko na imprezę z okazji emerytury Zefira, żeby nie robili imprezy, bo Zefir nie chce zamieszania. Błysk wyjaśnia, że jeśli zawiedzie Zefira, to ten go nie wybierze jako następnego wodza. Elena zapewnia Błyska, że on nie musi się niczym martwić, bo on już wiele razy się wykazał. Nadszedł dzień ceremonii. Błysk patrzy na wschód słońca z ogromną nadzieją, że to on zostanie wybrany na wodza. Nagle na Błyska rzucają się jego dzieci. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka obiecują tacie, że będą grzeczni podczas jego nieobecności. Błysk straszy dzieci, mówiąc im, że jeśli one go zawiodą, to zabierze je to zmiennokształtnych jaskiń Grotto Mettamo, które mogą je przemienić w potwory. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka nie wierzą w Grotto Mettamo i jeszcze raz dają tacie słowo, że będą grzeczni, jednocześnie zwracając się do niego wodzu. Błysk mówi dzieciom, że jeszcze nie jest wodzem, a Zefir może wybrać kogoś innego. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka nie wierzą w to i piosenką mówią tacie, jakie on ma zalety, dzięki którym może on mieć zadatki na wodza. Widząc, jak jego dzieci w niego wierzą, Błysk jest teraz bardziej pewien zostania wodzem. Nagle z legowiska słychać kichanie i Błysk widzi, że Ametyst jest chora, przez co zaczyna się martwić. Ametyst zapewnia Błyska, że to nic wielkiego, bo dziś jest jego wielki dzień i on nie może się spóźnić na ceremonię. Wiedząc, że Ametyst przez chorobę nie będzie mogła zająć się dziećmi, Błysk postanawia zabrać je ze sobą. Elena, Monsun, Luna i pozostałe Jaguny czekają na Błyska przy Skale Wodzów i w tej chwili przylatuje on z dziećmi. Mingo ma problemy z lądowaniem, ale Elena w ostatniej chwili go łapie. Błysk wyjaśnia Elenie, że przyprowadził dzieci, bo Ametyst jest chora, i mówi, że nie ma się czym martwić, dopóki nie widzi, jak jego dzieci bawią się trochę za bardzo. W tej chwili przylatuje Zefir. Błysk mówi dzieciom, że od teraz czeka go mnóstwo obowiązków, więc one muszą być grzeczne. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka dają tacie słowo. Błysk potem szybko przybiega do Zefira. Podczas sprawdzenia z Zefirem kandydatów, Błysk patrzy, jak jego dzieci znowu przesadzają z zabawą, i znowu zaczyna się martwić, ale Elena mówi mu, że zajmie się nimi. Elena podchodzi do maluchów i mówi im, że one jako jej przyszli strażnicy powinny pokazać wszystkim swoje pozdrowienie. Źle interpretując słowa Eleny, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka lecą teraz pokazać wszystkim swoje pozdrowienie, przerywając ceremonię. Błysk próbuje wszystko wytłumaczyć Zefirowi, ale ten mówi, że pora kontynuować ceremonię. Zefir otwiera wrota do wnętrza skały i wszyscy wchodzą do środka, nie wiedząc, że są obserwowani przez Tropiciela. Patrząc, jak wygląda wnętrze Skały Wodzów, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka zachowują się trochę zbyt głośno z wrażenia, co przykuwa uwagę wszystkich. Błysk pyta się dzieci, co się z nimi dzieje, i one odpowiadają, że się nudzą i są głodne. Błysk daje dzieciom melony i prosi je, by dla niego były cicho. W tej chwili ceremonia się zaczyna. Wokół Zefira zaczynają lecieć dziwne światła i Monsun wyjaśnia Elenie, że każdy wódz, który odchodzi na emeryturę, będzie miał posąg z poprzednikami. Światła tworzą posąg Zefira. Gdy wszyscy się kłaniają, Błysk słyszy, jak jego dzieci się kłócą, i wraca do nich. Okazuje się, że maluchy pokłóciły się o to, że Mingo nie potrafi otworzyć melona, czemu on zaprzecza, i nawet oskarża Zooma, że ten chciał mu zabrać melona. Błysk próbuje otworzyć melon dla Mingo, ale ten chce sam to zrobić, przez co kawałek melona urywa się i Zefir nim obrywa w głowę. Błysk przeprasza Zefira i próbuje wytrzeć mu z głowy sok z melona. Zefir nie pozwala Błyskowi pomagać, mówiąc, że sam zmyje sok w strumieniu, a potem dokończą ceremonię, po czym wychodzi. Błysk załamuje się faktem, że się upokorzył przed strażnikami. Elena zapewnia Błyska, że Zefir to zrozumie. Błysk natomiast mówi Elenie, że jeśli nie potrafi kontrolować własnych dzieci, to Zefir nie uwierzy w jego przewodzenie strażą, przez co nigdy nie będzie wodzem. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka przyglądają się rozmowie i smucą się faktem, że zawiedli swojego ojca i przez nich straci on zaszczyt zostania wodzem. Gdy Zefir zmywa z siebie sok z melona, nagle zostaje schwytany przez Tropiciela. Zefir pyta się Tropiciela, dlaczego on wrócił do Avaloru, pomimo wygnania. Tropiciel odpowiada, że wygnanie go na bezludną wyspę przez Nobliny nie trzymało go z daleka. Zefir pyta się Tropiciela, czego on chce. Tropiciel mówi, że podczas swojego wygnania, natknął się na małego żabotyla, który kiedyś był flamirafą, dopóki nie trafił do zmiennokształtnej jaskini w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Zefir zgaduje, że owa jaskinia to Grotto Mettamo. Tropiciel dokańcza opowiadać, mówiąc, że zmusił żabotyla, by ten mu zdradził położenie jaskini, po czym go zjadł. Zefir domyśla się, że Tropiciel chce go zamienić w żabotyla. Tropiciel zostawia swój znak i ucieka z Zefirem, który zostawia ślady swojego ogona dla pościgu. Elena, Błysk, Monsun, Luna, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka szukają Zefira, ale nigdzie go nie znajdują. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka znajdują przy strumieniu znak Tropiciela i próbują powiedzieć o tym tacie, ale on im mówi, że nie ma czasu na ich psikusy. W tej chwili Elena woła Jaguny i pokazuje im znak Tropiciela, który Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka znaleźli. Wszyscy dochodzą do wniosku, że Tropiciel porwał Zefira. Błysk postanawia polecieć do Złotego Miasta sprawdzić, czy Nobliny widziały Zefira. W tej chwili Mingo coś czuje i idzie w przeciwną stronę, po czym znajduje ślady ogona Zefira. Błysk woła Mingo. Mingo próbuje powiedzieć tacie, że coś znalazł, ale ten uparcie mówi synowi, że później o tym pogadają i że nie chce słyszeć jego głosu, dopóki nie znajdą Zefira. Mingo załamuje się i, po tym, jak Błysk odleciał z pozostałymi, mówi rodzeństwu, że znalazł ślady, które na pewno należą do Zefira. Mingo zamierza uratować Zefira, żeby Błysk mógł być wodzem, i idzie po śladach, podczas gdy Zoom i Gwiazdeczka lecą do taty. W Złotym Mieście, Elena i Błysk dowiadują się, że Nobliny nie widziały ani Zefira, ani Tropiciela. W tej chwili Zoom i Gwiazdeczka przylatują i mówią tacie, że Mingo znalazł ślady ogona. Gdy Błysk pyta Zooma i Gwiazdeczkę, gdzie jest ich brat, oni wyjaśniają, że Mingo poszedł po śladach, sądząc, że one go zaprowadzą do Zefira. Tropiciel przyprowadza Zefira do bramy do Gwieździstej Doliny i zmusza go do otwarcia jej. Tropiciel dostaje się z Zefirem do Gwieździstej Doliny i jest pod wrażeniem krainy Jagunów, po czym postanawia zostać królem Gwieździstej Doliny. Mingo otwiera bramę do Gwieździstej Doliny i przechodzi przez nią. Zoom i Gwiazdeczka pokazują tacie i Elenie ślady Zefira. Błysk obawia się, że Mingo może być w niebezpieczeństwie, po czym natychmiast rusza z Eleną i dziećmi do Gwieździstej Doliny. W Gwieździstej Dolinie, Tropiciel przyprowadza Zefira do jaskini Grotto Mettamo, nieświadomie zasłaniając słońce Bruce'owi, który w tej chwili się opalał na pobliskim stawie. Podczas gdy Tropiciel kłóci się z Bruce'm, Mingo podkrada się do nich i Zefira. Widząc Mingo, Zefir daje mu znać, żeby nie podszedł bliżej. Po tym, jak Bruce odleciał, Mingo przypadkiem łamie patyk łapą, demaskując się. Gdy Tropiciel łapie Mingo, Błysk i pozostali się pojawiają. Tropiciel ucieka z Mingo, który bierze ze sobą kilka owoców Anoki, i zabiera jego i Zefira do jaskini. Elena, Błysk, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wchodzą do jaskini, ale znajdują tam mnóstwo tuneli. Słychać śmiech Tropiciela, ale nie wiadomo skąd. Błysk czuje się winny, że stracił syna, i wyznaje Elenie, że kiedy próbował być dobrym ojcem, zawiódł jako przywódca, a kiedy próbował być dobrym przywódcą, zawiódł jako ojciec. Elena współczuje Błyskowi, mówiąc mu, iż wie, jak to jest, próbując utrzymać równowagę pomiędzy przywództwem i spędzaniem czasu z rodziną, ale to nie jest niemożliwe, ponieważ patrzyła, jak on tak robił. Mówi także Błyskowi, że on jest wzorem siły dla strażników i wzorem miłości dla dzieci. W tej chwili Zoom i Gwiazdeczka wołają tatę, pokazując mu leżące na ziemi owoce Anoki. Okazuje się, że Mingo zostawił ślad w rodzaju owoców Anoki, i Błysk i pozostali natychmiast idą po śladach. Tropiciel przyprowadza Mingo i Zefira do Grotto Mettamo. Tropiciel mówi Mingo, jak działa Grotto Mettamo: Najpierw wymawia się nazwę stwora, a potem wkłada się ofiarę w magiczne korzenie, które ją zamienią w owego stwora na zawsze. Tropiciel próbuje wrzucić Zefira w korzenie, żeby go zamienić w żabotyla. W tej chwili pojawiają się Elena, Błysk, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka. Błysk rozkazuje Tropicielowi wypuścić Mingo i Zefira, mówiąc, że tak pozwoli mu odejść. Tropiciel postanawia wrzucić Mingo i Zefira w tym samym czasie do Grotto Mettamo i uciec. Nagle pojawia się Bruce, który atakuje Tropiciela, który w rezultacie wypuszcza Zefira. Błysk widzi, jak Mingo trzyma jeden owoc Anoki, i nakazuje synowi wykonać "strzał Anoki". Mingo więc robi "strzał Anoki", gryząc owoc i potem wypluwając go Tropicielowi w twarz. Mając na twarzy sok z owoców Anoki, Tropiciel wypuszcza Mingo. Bruce wrzuca Tropiciela do Grotto Mettamo i każe korzeniom przemienić go w żabotyla. Od teraz Tropiciel jest żabotylem. Zefir dziękuje zarówno za ratunek, jak i odwagę, którą Błysk się wykazał. Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka są dumni z ojca. Wszyscy są już z powrotem na ceremonii. Pomimo choroby, Ametyst jest obecna, ponieważ stęskniła się za dziećmi i za ukochanym towarzyszem. Błysk mówi Ametyst, że nawalił dzisiaj. Zefir mówi wszystkim, że to, co się stało, nie było tym, czego się spodziewał w swoim ostatnim dniu, i że wszystko poszło nie tak od początku do końca, co było nieostrożne, niebezpieczne, i mogło zniszczyć tradycję ceremonii wstąpienia, i dlatego postanowił na stanowisko wodza wybrać Błyska, zaskakując go. Zefir mówi Błyskowi, że ten nauczył się opanować milion rzeczy jako ojciec, a zwłaszcza połączyć mądrość, dobroć i cierpliwość, co czyni go dobrym przywódcą. Jaguny przemawiają do Błyska, który od teraz jest wodzem. Gdy Zefir wychodzi ze Skały Wodzów, zastaje na zewnątrz wielką imprezę. Elena zakłada Zefirowi na głowę wianek, który Jiku zamienia w złoto. Zefir przypomina Błyskowi, że nie miało być zamieszania. Błysk mówi Zefirowi, że jego pierwszy rozkaz jako wodza to urządzenie wielkiej imprezy dla niego. Zefir więc odchodzi zadowolony. Elena pyta się Błyska, jak on się czuje jako wódz. Błysk mówi, że czuje się, jakby to był sen, i w tej chwili jego dzieci się na niego rzucają. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Tropiciel powraca w celach zemsty na Jagunach, ale zostaje ponownie pokonany, w wyniku czego zostaje przemieniony w żabotyla. * Błysk zostaje nowym wodzem avalorskich Jagunów, gdy Zefir przechodzi na emeryturę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Błysk * Mingo * Zoom * Gwiazdeczka * Wódz Zefir * Tropiciel Pozostali bohaterowie * Monsun * Luna * Ametyst * Jiku * Bruce * Żabotyl (wspomniany) * Zorza (wspomniana) * Lotek (wspomniany) * Poprzedni wodzowie Jagunów (posągi) * Jaguny * Nobliny * Muzycy Piosenka * Chief Daddy – Błysk, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Skała Wodzów po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku "Zmiennokształtni". * Było wiadomo, że ktoś inny będzie wodzem avalorskich Jagunów po Zefirze, w odcinkach "Szpieg w pałacu" i "Zmiennokształtni". * Luna opuściła Avalor, żeby dołączyć do królewskiej straży Gwieździstej Doliny, w odcinku "Luna's Big Leap". * Błysk został ojcem w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka", ponieważ w tym samym odcinku wykluły się jego dzieci, Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka. * Ametyst została przedstawiona jako towarzyszka Błyska we wspomnianym odcinku, "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". * Mingo, Zoom i Gwiazdeczka nauczyli się pozdrowienia przyszłych strażników w odcinku "Zmiennokształtni". * Tropiciel został pokonany w odcinku "Lot Jagunów". * Tropiciel porwał Zorzę i Lotka we wspomnianym odcinku, "Lot Jagunów". * Złote Miasto, gdzie mieszkają Nobliny, po raz pierwszy pojawiło się we wspomnianym odcinku, "Lot Jagunów". * Elena poznała Jiku i inne Nobliny w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Owoce Anoki okazały się być ulubionym przysmakiem Jagunów w odcinku "Trzy Jaguny i księżniczka". Ciekawostki * Błysk czyta tytuł odcinka. * Tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do "Editor-in-Chief" (pl. Redaktor naczelny) firmy gazetowej. * Morał: Bycie przywódcą i rodzicem w tym samym czasie jest trudne, ale możliwe. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3